Battles, Bands, and Love
by degauth
Summary: AU, some oocness, Naruto and the gang are in a private highschool with fire country. He, Sasuke, Shikamaru, gaara, Neji, and Shino are starting up a band and trying to make it big like all the other famous bands. NxH, SxS, SxT, NxT, GxM, SxY, JxT.
1. The start

I do not own Naruto in any ways shape form, nor do I own any of these songs that will be put in here.

The stage is set and the crowd is roaring with loud cheers of people screaming for the band to come on. You listen closely but you can't make out the band name but one word is being shouted by them all, "_Naruto!_" and the a bundle spiky haired kid walks out on stage, he looks to be between 16 to 17, standing a good six feet tall with red slit eyes like a fox and three defined whisker marks on each cheek on his face with golden tan skin and a grin on his face. Strapped to his back is a double neck guitar/bass, the neck holding the guitar strings while the bottom holds the bass strings. He steps up the microphone and licks his lips before putting them to the microphone and… "UZAMAKi NARUTO!"

The same blonde boy jumps up out of his seat and falls on the floor with the whole class laughing as the teacher stands at his desk and looks down on him with an angry expression, "Naruto what am I goanna do with you, you keep failing asleep in class and your grades are failing And this is just first period who knows what your other grades in the other periods are like." The boy now known as Uzamaki Naruto looks up at his teacher with his slitted red eyes and grins while scratching the back of his head while laughing a bit.

"He-he, sorry about that Iruka-sensie, it's just been so boring in your class that I fall asleep in it." Naruto says as he gets back up and sits back down at his desk.

"You wouldn't fall asleep if you got to bed on time Dobe." A classmate in his class about his age says, he's got black hair that's shaped like a chicken's ass, tan skin and eyes that are black as onyx. His clothing consists of a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back labeling him as an Uchiha, black shirts with zippers and chains hanging off of them. Naruto turns to him and glares at the smirk on the other boys face, "Shut it Sasuke-teme as you know I was up tuning my instrument because some one wanted to put it way out of tune while I was in the restroom." Naruto says as the boy now known as Uchiha Sasuke retorts, "Yeah well if you didn't break all my strings on my guitar I wouldn't have touched all twelve of your strings and your double neck guitar/bass."

Iruka sighs as he smacks his forehead with the palm of his right and, "Will you two knock it off? I mean you two are the best of friends and yet you fight like you hate each other, I swear if I didn't know you two so well I would think you two would kill each other or something like that." The two boys stop their glaring contest and returns to looking at their teacher, "Okay now where was I? Oh yes here in this page you will find." Naruto drowns out his teacher as he puts and elbow on his desk to hold his head up as he stares out the window, "_I swear one of the days me and my band will make it big, but first we have to find another bass player other wise Kyuubi's Revenge will never make it big."_

"Yo Dobe what are you thinking over there?" Sasuke Whispers.

Naruto turns to face him and whispers back, "Nothing much just that we still need to find another bass player if Kyuubi's Revenge is ever goanna get off the ground and make it big."

Sasuke nods, "True so we holding auditions after school today or what?"

"Yeah we are, tell the others in class about it and to meet at the usual place." Naruto reply's as Sasuke nods and returns back to listening to the teacher. Naruto on the other hands returns to daydreaming as he stares back out the window.

Little did They know that their bass player was right on his way and that it was one of their old friends from the orphanage names Hyuuga Neji, "I don't see why Hinata gets to slack off and be homed school while I am going to a private school with a bunch of people who I don't even know and would only use me to get close to your daughter and her friends with them being such big music stars." Neji says to his uncle. "It's that attitude for the reason you're going, you need an education with people around to teach you some manners and discipline, Rather you like it or not you are going and remember you tell no one that you are related to my daughter as I don't need any wannabe love struck boys around her just cause she is a star and they would love to get a fuck out of her or anything else, so remember nobody is to know she is your cousin got that?" His uncle says and threatens as Neji nods his head. With thus said he gets into the limo and heads off to his first day at Konoha private school.

As lunch appears people gather around outside to welcome the new kid that was to attend their school, "Sigh… this is troublesome why are we even here in the fist place Gaara?" A boy with pineapple shaped hair asks a boy with red hair and a tattoo of kanji for love above his left eye, his eyes having half an inch of black around them, though the most noticeable feature about his eyes was that they where fully black with a yellow shuriken shape for the irises. "Well Shikamaru we are waiting for Shino and Sasuke before we go and meet with Naruto at the usual spot." The boy names Garra responds to the boy named Shikamaru.

As the limo pulls up a boy in a white lab coat and black glasses on walks up to Gaara and Shikamaru with Sasuke buy his side, "Come on guys its time to go meet Naruto in the usual spot." Sasuke says. Shikamaru sighs again and mutters troublesome as he and Gaara join Sasuke and the other boy, "So Shino how is it you can walk around all stalker like with a bunch of insects under your skin and not be bothered by it?" Asks Shikamaru, the other boy know known as Shino looks at Shikamaru and raises an eyebrow, "The very same way you can go around being a lazy genius that thinks everything is troublesome." Shino replies as everybody laughs. "Troublesome…" is the only reply Shikamaru gives.

"What's so funny guys?" asks Naruto as they join him in the auditorium, "Oh nothing much just Shino making fun of Shikamaru's laziness." Naruto chuckles as he nods, "Alright lets get this place set up so that we can hold auditions here shall we?" they all nod as they set the place up for them to practice and have other people try out for their band, "ALRIGHT LETS GET KYUUBI'S REVENGE TRYOUTS STARTED!" Naruto shouts and the rest cheers.

"You know I hear this new kid is supposed to look like that hot singer that Naruto likes so much." Shino says.

"Yeah know that you mention it isn't their last names suppose to be the same as well?" Sasuke asks.

"What who told you that I like her Shino? And who cares who or what this new kid joining the school is suppose to be or who he is related too, I mean it's not like its goanna be someone that would join the band. Besides you all know we are the most dangerous and most hated group in our school."

"Oh come on Dobe you know like Hinata from Lilith's Ring as we got all their cd's and each has a crush on one of their band members, besides I think you two would look good together if we can ever get our band off the ground and into the music, but then again they probably all have boyfriends anyways as the news or magazines never talk about their love life." Sasuke says as the rest of the guys nod.

As the doors to the limo open and teenage boy a year older then the rest of our group of guys steps out of the limo. He has long brown hair that is tied in a pony tail at the end and is wearing an all black suit with grey shirt underneath the long jacket, silver chains could be seen hanging from his pants as well as a neck of a bass, the Hyuuga symbol on the back of his coat as well as the Hyuuga branch tattoo on his forehead showing that he was not of the main family in the place he lived, but the most noticeable feature about him was his eyes as they where grey with no pupils, "Sigh… I guess this is the place, Don't bother picking me up as I will walk home today as I need some time to cool off and think." He says to the limo driver who nods and takes off. As he walks in the school he notices a lot of people whisper and talk about him while trying to avoid his gaze, _"I guess having a reputation like mine counts as something as now one would ever want to talk to the person who watched his father and aunt get slaughtered before his eyes by the Uchiha murderer… I wonder if my old pales from the orphanage are doing fine since I got adopted by my uncle. Sasuke, Naruto I hope you two find your dreams okay and that we run into each other sometime in the future."_ The boy thinks as he walks within the principal office, "Um sir hi it's me Hyuuga Neji reporting to your office to get my schedule." The principal turns his chair around and nods his scared head, "Good and you can call me Ibiki as I will not only be your principal but your punisher as well, I do hope you have a good years with us while you are attending the school and wont cause to much trouble, trust me you wont want to meet my bad side as you wont be able to handle my mind games that you will have to solve." Ibiki laughs a little evil laugh before reaching in his desk and pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to the boy, "Now that is your schedule, we are at lunch right now so I suggest you go get something to eat and then go to class when it starts do we understand?" Neji nods as he takes the paper and leaves the office.

"Sighs… What a crazy principal, but still its not like he would ever be able to scare me." Neji says to himself as he makes his way down the hall, but stops as something catches his eye. It's a flier for auditions in a band for a bass player, he rips the poster down and reads, _"Auditions for a bass player is being held in the auditorium during lunch and after school for the band Kyuubi's Revenge, Come one and come all if you think you got what it takes to play a bass in a metal band, if not then you fuckers and all go rot in hell for all that we care."_ Neji smirks as he gets done reading the flier and races off to the auditorium only to find a line of ten or so people.

"God Dobe this is taking forever, and they all have sucked so far." Sasuke rants as the next person comes up on stage, "WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS THAT YOU WOULD EVEN BRING A FUCKING GOD DAMN WORTHLESS ACCORDIN TO A BASS AUDITION?" He yells before banging his head on the table along with Naruto.

"Don't even play it or I will kill you right where you stand. NEXT?!" Gaara says as the person takes off running from stage and under his bed, "I can't believe someone would even attempt to play one of those things." He says as the next person on stage gets up and plays.

"Troublesome is what this whole thing is but we do need a lead bass player if we plan on even going to play at the next battle of the bands in next month." Shikamaru says as the rest nods along.

As the person gets down they he waits for the response, "Well it's troublesome but he was alright." Shikamaru says, "Go stand over there for now." He says as the next person walks up on stage, "Sounds to me like bros could use a bass player like me if they wish to be a good band." The next person says, this causes Naruto and Sasuke to stop banging their head and look up at who was on the stage, "NO WAY IS THAT YOU NEJI!?" they both say at the same time as the boy on stage nods his head, "Damn straight fuckers and I must say its good to see you two again." Then he starts playing bass guitar and shreds some ripping chords as well as lay down a damn good bass line, when he stops he looks at them and grins as he says, "Well?"

They each look at each other and nod before turning to Neji and yells, "WELCOME TO KYUUBI'S REVENGE."

(Super Sprode by freezepop)

**Hinata "To our crazy fans, We wrote this song, Especially for you."**

**Sakura "It's for everything you do, You are the best, Now get undressed."**

**Tenten "You are the cutest fans by far, You took a risk, And bought our disc."**

**Temari "You play it loudly in your car, You tell your friends, About our band, We're in demand."**

**Hinata "This is what you are..." **

**Yakumo "S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R .S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R." **

**Matsuri "When we play a show, It's good to know, You are in the crowd." **

**Sakura "We hear you scream so loud, You like to dance, And take a chance, So throw your undies on the stage."**

**Hinata "No wait."**

**Tenten "You're underage."**

**Temari "You send us email everyday, Shop at Target, you made your freq, So uber-chic."**

**Hinata "You know what you are..."**

**Yakumo "S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R."**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Tenten "To our future fans, In far off lands, Do you want to join our club?" **

**Sakura "We're on the road, its super-sprode."**

**Matsuri "We'll just ask for one thing more, Come see our tour, You will agree."**

**Temari "To sing along-long-long with me."**

**Yakumo "S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R."**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Temari "This is what you are..."**

**Yakumo "S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R."**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode." **

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Sakura "You know what you are..." **

**Yakumo "S-U-P-E-R. S-U-P-E-R."**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Matsuri "This is what you are..." **

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Hinata "You're super-sprode."**

**(That is what you are)**

**Hinata "So super-sprode."**

**(The cutest fans by far)**

**Tenten "This is what you are..."**

"Thank you all for coming tell me, do you want to hear some more?" A girl on stage the same age as our boys are shouts in her microphone to the crowd, she has blue-black hair that goes to her shoulders and pupil less lavender eyes, her chest is around a double c that bounces as she dances and sings on stage, she turns to her guitarist that has bubble gum pink hair with green eyes and has a double b rack on her chest, "Hit it Sakura as we got another song to play." Hinata says.

"You got it Hinata." She looks over at the two bass players, one is about a year older then them with brown hair up in buns, dark brown eyes and has a c rack on her chest, the other is a blonde woman with four pig tails in her hear and blue eyes with the same rack as the other bass player, "Come on Tenten and Temari lets rock this place." She says to them as they start follow Sakura's lead.

Hinata then turns and looks at her keyboardist who has light brown hair and golden eyes, she has a b rack as well, "Play it well Yakumo." Hinata then turns and smiles at her drummer who has brown hair, with black eyes who has a c rack as well, "Let's get those drums on fire Matsuri." She then turns to the crow and starts singing the next song.

(Less Talk More Rokk but Freezepop)

**(Hinata) "The basement scene is dark and dusty. The musty smell of stale air. Cobwebs stand all overhead. The people stumble down the stairs. Let's get this party started. yo, The band are in the corner of the floor. The songs are pretty kick-ass. We're dancing like we've never danced before."**

**(The others) "The music is loud, the kids are so young. All over the world they wanna have fun. The music is so loud, it drowns out the talk. All over the world, just give us more rokk. The music is loud, the night is so young. All over the world we wanna have fun. The music gets louder, please don't call the cops. All over the world, we just wanna rokk."**

**(Hinata) "The kitchen scene is damp and sticky. They're lined up at the keg of PBR. We're yelling conversations. Through the flow you hear keyboards and guitar. I'm getting kind of antsy. I just came up here to get some air. This isn't where the music's at. I guess I'm going back down there."**

**(The others) "The music is loud, the kids are so young. All over the world they wanna have fun. The music is so loud, it drowns out the talk. All over the world, just give us more rokk. The music is loud, the night is so young. All over the world we wanna have fun. The music gets louder, please don't call the cops. All over the world, we just wanna rokk."**

**(Hinata) "The basement scene is hot and sweaty. Bodies packed from wall to wall. The band are tearing through their set. The encore is a festival. Let's keep the party going, yo. We've got nowhere else to be.  
Someone yells, 'Less talk, more rock'. Mostly unironicly."**

**(The others) "The music is loud, the kids are so young. All over the world they wanna have fun. The music is so loud, it drowns out the talk. All over the world, just give us more rokk. The music is loud, the night is so young. All over the world we wanna have fun. The music gets louder, please don't call the cops. All over the world, we just wanna rokk."**

**(All of them) "We just wanna rokk. We just wanna rokk. We just wanna rokk. We just wanna rokk."**

The crowd cheers as the band plays off the last song of the night, "Good night Wind Country and rock on forever." Hinata shouts to the people. Sakura, Temari, and Tenten throws their instruments out into the crowd as they go wild even more before following the others off stage. "That was some show huh girls?"

"It sure the hell was and look at all the damage we caused as well." Tenten says with a smirk.

"I have to agree with you there Tenten, though the pay load of this concert is even more fabulous as that means we can buy more clothes." Sakura says as she dreams about all the clothes she can buy along with the other girls.

"Ahem, I hope I am not interrupting something but I do believe you guys have homework to do and a visitor to see you." A man that almost looks like Neji except without the branch symbol on his forehead said as he snuck up on them causing them all to jump twenty feet into the air.

"Oh father its you, ah we where just about to get to that and who is the visitor?" Hinata said to the man that was her father.

"Sorry about forgetting you was their Hiashi-sama." The other girls said to Hinata's father now known as Hiashi.

"Indeed but don't let it happen again as you never know who could come back here." Hiashi says before looking at his daughter, "It is your cousin Neji here to talk to you about something." Hinata nods and smiles, "Alright send Neji-nii-san in." he merely nods as he leaves and sends Neji in.

As Neji walks in he looks around and before he knows it he is on the ground being hugged by Tenten, "Oh Neji my love I missed you so much, where have you been during the day and did you see the show?" she says smiling as he bring them up off the ground, "Yes I did see and you was great out there, told you my lessons would pay off in the future didn't I?" she just blushes as Neji turns t look at them all and says, "You all did great out there now I am here to talk to you guys about something."

"Oh what is it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata says as she looks at her cousin holding Tenten and wishes she could find someone like that who would love her for being her and not because she is famous. Neji clears his throat and looks at his cousin, I was wondering if you guys could show up at the battle of the bands with your manager and her boyfriend."

"Oh and where are you wanting my girls and me to show up at, and why bring my lover with me? There are many places that holds battle of the bands and some we refuse to play at." A blonde hair and brown eyes with a double d bust to boot walked in the area. Neji for his part kept calm as he looked at the powerful woman, "The battle of the bands in Fire Country as me and my friends will be playing in the show and we are hopping that we are good enough for Jiraiya to sign us a record deal." The blonde hair woman smirked as she looked at Neji, "So you finally found a band to join huh, and what makes you think he would sign anything other then metal?"

The others for their part blinked in confusion as they looked at Neji, "You mean you put that bass to good use and actually found people that you say are worth your time and talent to join?" Tenten said in disbelief, Hinata on the other hand looked at her manager, "Please Tsunade-sama can we go cause I would love to see this band of his that he joined in that as he would say is worth his time and talent.: she said to her manager now known as Tsunade.

Neji looked at Tenten and nods, "Yes I actually found a band and it was with my two bros back when I was in the orphanage after my parent's death." He then turns and looks at Tsunade and smirks, "Oh trust me we are metal and we can play some shit that would put even your girls to shame." Tsunade just laughs as she nods her head, "Alright kid count and me and Jiraiya to be there." She looks at the girls and smirk, "You guys are coming too cause if what he says is true then we just maybe traveling with a group of guys."

Temari finally shook her head as she listened to them and looks at Neji, "You said the battle of the bands in Fire Country right?" Neji nods at this, "My brother and boyfriends band are performing in it, and so what's this bands name that you joined?" Neji thinks about it for a second as he remembers something, then snaps his fingers as he says, "Oh yeah that's right your brother is Gaara and your boyfriend is Shikamaru, heh I am in their band, you know Kyuubi's Revenge."

"Wait you know her brother and boyfriend, how did you get in their band and why does that name sound familiar?" Sakura says as Matsuri shakes her head, "I can't believe my boyfriend didn't mention this to me over the phone, and where is he along with Shikamaru?"

"Kyuubi's Revenge is a rip off of Kyuubi and they are asking for a lawsuit as only two people are allowed to use that name and they died along with the unborn child, so tell me who was the brat that came up with this name as Kyuubi belong to Minato and Kushina." Tsunade glared at Neji who for his part only looked bored, "come to the show and ask Naruto himself." He then turned to Tenten and held out his arm, "Shall we?" she only nodded and they left.

"Hmm, this brat is not only goanna get a ass kicking by me and Jiraiya but a lawsuit as well to shut his band down if he refuses to change the name before the show." Tsunade said as she left with the other girls and to inform her boyfriend of what she found out and what they will be doing next month.


	2. A little about the past

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke are setting up the equipment in Naruto's garage at his house for practice as they wait on the other three, "So Naruto what are we goanna do about the band name?" Neji asks, "I mean she was pretty serious about what she meant on changing it."

"Change what?" asks Shikamaru as he, Gaara, and Shino walks into the place. Gaara walks over to the drums to take a seat as he tests them out for anything unusual sounding to them. Shino walking over to the keyboard and starts plugging all the wires in it before turning it on and testing it as well.

"Oh just that Neji's cousin's manager is threaten to put a lawsuit against us if we keep the name of the band the way it is as well as beat the shit out of me." Naruto responds before looking at Neji, "Its staying the same so just drop it and are you guys ready?" he says as they all nod as they are with their instruments.

"I am just saying that's all, it's only a warning but it's your choice after all." Neji replies defensively before they start playing.

(Voodoo too by Godsmack)

**Shino plays a recording on his keyboard, "I'm not the one who's so far away. I'm not the one who's so far away."**

Naruto "Open your eyes, a chill passes you by.  
A premonition coming strong.  
Rich with desire, superstition in disguise.  
Draws me into where I belong."

Naruto "Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a fallen sky?  
Fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me its voodoo?  
Voodoo too."

Naruto "In, still the body, so warm with every breath.  
Dance to a vision so seductive.  
Rain down upon me; it cleanses me with every drip.  
I send you promised for the nourishment that I've been gifted."

Naruto "Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a fallen sky?  
Fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me its voodoo?  
Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a fallen sky?  
Fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me its voodoo?  
Voodoo too."

Sasuke "Voodoo too, it's all voodoo too"

Naruto grabs the double neck guitar/bass off his back and starts playing it as he and Sasuke gets down on a double guitar solo with Shikamaru and Neji following their lead, once that is over Naruto takes the microphone again.****

Naruto "Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a fallen sky?  
Fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me its voodoo?  
Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a fallen sky?  
Fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me it's a voodoo?  
Voodoo too."

Naruto "It's just voodoo too, it's all voodoo too, it's just what you do."

As they stop playing Naruto grins, "Well that was a good start don't you guys think?" They all nod as they set their instruments down.

Shikamaru looks at Naruto before saying, "So tell me what's so important about the name to you that you won't change it as one of my favorite's old bands was called Kyuubi, so why choose Kyuubi's Revenge?" The others look at him as well to find the answer.

"Heh cause it reminds me of my parents that's why." Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey you never spoke of your parents at all, little alone you never explained to me how you got the money to buy this house and everything else you got nor do you let us in your house why?" Sasuke questions.

As they all stare at him waiting for an answer he walks over to the garage door and shuts it before turning back around, "Okay I will tell you but you must not let anybody know about it as I don't need fake friends or any of this information getting out alright?" Seeing them all nod he starts, "My real name is Namikaze Naruto, missing son of Minato and Kushina." They all stare at him in disbelief as he continues, "Uzamaki is my mother's maiden name, no one really knows much as she never really gave it out to anyone, but the day they died in a car accident is when everything change. Luckily in their will they said that my name last name was to be Uzumaki and that I would inherit everything my parents get as well as take my real last name if I wanted when I turned 16, to this day I keep my last name hidden cause they wanted me to grow up with real friends as well as having people not question me about them if they ever truly died in some type of accident." As he finishes the others nod.

"Why didn't you tell us when we where in the orphanage?" ask Sasuke and Neji at the same time.

"Well you know I always kind of hated my parents for a while because they died, I know it was stupid for hating them on something they had no control over but I was young and really didn't know any better."

"Well that does explain that but you know your goanna have to tell my cousins manager before the show right?" Neji asks as he eyes Naruto who just nods.

"Yeah but I dought she would believe me being that I got these tattoo whisker marks on my face as well as got surgery done on my eyes so that people wont think I was my father or their son." Naruto replies

"So we know how Naruto got to the orphanage but what about you two?" Shikamaru says as he points at both Sasuke and Neji.

"Well it's like this you all heard about the Uchiha massacre right?" they all nod, "Well that was my brother Itachi who done that and I still don't know why he left me alive as the only thing he told me was to hate him before he fled into the night." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head, "That's when I went into the orphanage and meet Naruto then later on we meet Neji and became brothers of sorts."

"I see what about you Neji?" Shino says after a while of being quite and listening to them.

Neji for his part looks at the ground as he clenches his fist, "My father and mother was murdered by Sasuke's brother, at first when I saw Sasuke I thought he was Itachi and attacked him." Sasuke rubs the left side of his cheek as he remembers, "Got a good punch on him before Naruto stepped in and they both kicked my ass, after that they told me who he was and what happened, after that I watched them for a while before becoming friends, a couple of years later I was adopted by my uncle and haven't seen them until I joined your guy's school."

The rest nods as they think about the things that happened, "So Naruto what songs are we goanna play at the battle? I mean it's a week away and although we are good we still need to pick the songs." Gaara says seeing that the past is done and over with.

"Good point Gaara and I will have a list tomorrow for you guys to read and go over alright?" Naruto says as they all nod, "Now let's get another song done before you guys got to go home." With that they all got back into positions as Sasuke starts out on guitar with Shino following and the rest after him.

(Serenity by Godsmack)

**Naruto "As I sit here and slowly close my eyes.  
I take another deep breath.  
And feel the wind pass through my body.  
I'm the one in your soul.  
Reflecting inner light.  
Protect the ones who hold you."  
Naruto and Sasuke "Cradling your inner child."**

Naruto "I need serenity.  
In a place where I can hide.  
I need serenity.  
Nothing changes, days go by."

Naruto "Where do we go when we just don't know.  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold.  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?  
And when will we learn to control."

Naruto "Tragic visions slowly stole my life.  
Tore away everything."  
Naruto and Neji "Cheating me out of my time."  
Naruto "I'm the one who loves you.  
No matter wrong or right.  
And every day I hold you.  
I hold you with my inner child."

Naruto "I need serenity.  
In a place where I can hide.  
I need serenity.  
Nothing changes, days go by."

Naruto "Where do we go when we just don't know.  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold.  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?  
And when will we learn to control."

**Naruto "Where do we go when we just don't know.  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold.  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?  
And when will we learn to control."**

(Shino, "I need serenity.") Naruto "Where do we go when we just don't know. (Shino, "I need serenity.")  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold. (Shino, "I need serenity.")  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? (Shino, "I need serenity.")  
And when will we learn to control."

As they get done playing they nod to each other, "Well this was troublesome to do but it's finally over." Shikamaru then lights up a cigarette as he starts to leaves, "I guess I will talk to you guys tomorrow." He says over his shoulder as he waves bye.

"He is such a lazy ass it's a wonder why he even bothers." Gaara says as the others laughs, "Well it's getting late and if I don't get home then my sister may kill my brother, see you all tomorrow." With that he gets into his lambo and drives off.

"I will talk to you guys tomorrow as well; I got to help my father collect some insects before bed, goodnight." With that Shino gets into his mustang and takes off leaving the other three to talk.

"So Neji who is this cousin of yours anyways?" Sasuke asks as he looks at him.

"Neji on the other hand panics a little, "Uh… well hey will you look at the time? Gotta go talk to you guys tomorrow." With that said he runs off into his limo and leaves.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and laughs a little. "What are you laughing about?" he asks.

"You know to never ask him that question, besides we will find out in another week remember?" Naruto says.

"Yeah I guess your right, well see you tomorrow Dobe as I got to get some sleep, try not staying up all night these time will ya?" Sasuke says as he gets into his stingray and drives off.

"Yeah don't stay up all night that's easy for you to say as you at least have servants that care for you." Naruto says to himself as he watched Sasuke leave before heading inside to be alone and think about his past.

"Whew that was close almost got caught up in that conversation, even though Gaara and Shikamaru knows, they know we aren't allowed to say anything until Hinata and Sakura gets a boyfriend." Neji says to himself as he heads home, "I wish I could tell them but uncle as well as her manager with kill me if I say anything, guess finding someone who would love you for you and not your fame is hard to find."

As the limo pulls up to the house he gets out and walks into the mansion, _"Still not use to this style of living, to many people around, at least Naruto gots the right idea of living alone and having no servants."_ He thinks as he walks to his bedroom.

As he passes Hinata's room he hears her playing Kyuubi and singing along with it, he stops and listens to the music for a while.

(Icky Thump by White Stripes)

**Yah-hee, icky thump  
Who'd-a thunk?  
Sittin' drunk  
On a wagon to Mexico**

Her hair, what a chump  
And my head  
Got a bump  
When I hit it on the radio

Red-head señorita  
Lookin' dead  
Came to said,  
"need a bed" en español

So give a drink of water  
gonna sing around the collar  
and I don't need a microphone

[guitar solo]  
[keyboard solo]

Icky thump, with the lump  
In my throat  
Grab my coat  
And I was freakin'  
I was ready to go

Yeah, I swear beside the hair  
She had one white eye  
One blank stare  
Lookin' up, lyin' there

On a stand in her hair  
Was a candy cane  
Black rum, sugar cane  
Dry eye, somethin' strange!

La la, la la la la la la la la la laaa laaa laaa laaa

[keyboard solo]

Well, Americans:  
What? nothin' better to do?  
Why don't you kick yourself out?  
You're an immigrant too.

Who's usin' who?  
What should we do?  
Well you can't be a pimp  
And a prostitute so

Icky thump, handcuffed to a bunk  
Robbed blind  
Looked around  
And there was nobody home

Left alone  
hit myself with a stone  
Went home  
And learned how to clean up after myself

As the song is over he begins to talk to his room once more, _"Maybe she would be a good match for Naruto. Eh I guess if it happens it does but she sure does like his parent's music I just wonder if Naruto enjoys the same thing as I know he enjoys listening to Hinata's band."_ He thinks as he lays down into bed and goes to sleep.

Little did anyone know that Tsunade and another person was on a plane to Fire Country, "You know that this kid probably has a love for that band right and that's probably why he choose the name." a white long haired pony tail main said.

"I don't care what the excuse is, you know that no one is allowed to use anything from their band, music or name, rather or not you like it Jiraiya we are goanna have to lay down the law as you know how many people tried getting us to let them use their music." Tsunade said as she eyes her boyfriend.

The main now known as Jiraiya nods as he sighs, "Yes I know but still. Anyways why are we even going as we know I wont take on any bands, not after Minato and Kushina died, its why switched to metal as there is no good bands out there worth my time."

"Yes but you mainly coming because we both will drop this lawsuit on him, you know how other talent agencies take on this new ones that are good, even if they don't win and we do not need some teenagers using that name." she glares at Jiraiya as she says, "Besides your goanna have to suck it up and bare with me through this specially if you wanna keep touching my body and pleasing me."

Jiraiya for his part just sighs and closes his eyes, "You know we still don't know where Minato put that cd of their new band." Tsunade raises an eyebrow as she looks at him, "I mean we searched the house and not a single thing, and then the money going into a secret account that is only two people knows about and we only know one but not the other, that's what is the strangest part as we all know Pein has everything to do with this as he is not the only one who wrote the will but also is the one that took most of the stuff from the house before we got there."

Tsunade hmms as she thinks about it, "You know you are correct but they had a lot of secrets though its strange how Hiashi and his wife didn't have a copy and wouldn't didn't know what happened to the one Minato and Kushina had, though it I feel sorry for Hinata as she never got to hear her mother play when she got older." Jiraiya nods as he looks out the window of the plane as the land.

__________________________________________________________________

The next day we find Naruto running into the lunch room early in the morning to meet the others, as he comes to the table they always sit at he stops before running into it, "Whoa where's the fire bro?" Neji asks as he looks at him.

"Heh nothing much just this." He tosses a cd on the table as the others look at it, "That's my parents lost cd that was suppose to come out in stores before the accident, tell me Neji can you tell me who those two people are that's on the front of the cd with my parents?"

Neji takes a close look before his eyes go wide and looks at Naruto who grins and replies, "Yep Hitoma and Hiashi Hyuuga, they where my parents best friends and is the reason why in went from two people to four, they also changed the band name to Smashing Kyuubi."

"What does this got to do with anything Dobe and where is the list?" Sasuke asks while he picks the cd case up and reads the songs on the back to see what they would have been singing.

"We are goanna sing two of their songs at the battle, no one else knows them other then the ones who made that cd which are the ones on the cover and the managers that was there, whoever they are." Naruto smiles as they look at him wide eyed.

"This is troublesome but I guess it could work as I heard that this cd was goanna be the biggest sealing one of all kind but it was never sold because it was rumored to be lost and your parents dead." Shikamaru says as he takes the cd and pops it into his player.

Shino eyes Naruto cautiously before speaking, "Where did you find this cd as like Shikamaru said it was lost and never sold to anyone."

Naruto grins as he scratches the back of his head, "I always had it as my parents left it with me, they said that once they got back that I was goanna go with them to meet their friends and manager, and I would be the one to give them the cd, but it never came true." He had a said expression at the end of the sentence but cheered up, "So Shikamaru will you burn a couple of copies for everyone else?"

Shikamaru for his part just nods as he mutters troublesome before the class bell rang and they went to their classes.


End file.
